Zavod
Zavod (Russian: Завод; Factory) refers to two multiplayer maps featured in Battlefield 4, which both feature the same general design and layout: Zavod 311 and Zavod: Graveyard Shift. Zavod 311 Zavod 311 (Russian: Завод 311; Factory 311) is a multiplayer map featured in Battlefield 4. It is set in an abandoned Cold War-era Soviet tank factory and the forested area around it. Conquest This map has four flags on Conquest mode, and six flags on Conquest Large. Equipment Battle Pickups The AMR-2 MID can be found on top of Manufacturing roof, and an M32 MGL can be found in the underground areas of the factory. Once the Levolution event is triggered, an M136 CS is available for pickup in the rubble of the chimney. Deployments The Russian deployment is on the east end of the map, closest to A. The US deployment is on the west end of the map, closest to F. Flags Bunker This flag is set under a hill, with a small area for vehicles to drive in. It is essentially a nuclear bunker, with assorted cover inside the Bunker. On the hill on top of the Bunker, there is a Kornet missile emplacement. Once the flag has been captured, a BTR-90 or LAV-25 spawns here. There are small visible laser-detectors on the main entrances that will emit a beeping sound when a player passes through them. Living Quarters Commander Resource: Infantry Scan This flag is set in a road between 3 buildings, determined to be houses or apartments by the flags name. There are 3 roads leading into the flag area, 1 from the north, 1 from the south, and 1 from the east. The buildings are laid out along the road, with one to the west, and 2 running north and south of the road that comes in from the east. Around the flag are forests and rocky hills. There is a .50 Cal machine gun emplacement near this flag. A Quad Bike spawns here. Assembly This flag is has some of the most action on the map, along with D. Several T-54 tank bodies and turrets appear. This is most likely where the T-54 were put together, hence the flag's name. There is a small room under the flag, with a tunnel leading to flag D. After the Levolution event, a chimney creates a hole in the roof of the tunnel. The roof layout of the building is almost the same as D, with a large elevated area that can be accessed by a ladder. However, there is a hatch on the top of this ladder that can be operated by anyone who is above it. On the roof, there is a bridge that crosses over onto the roof of D. An M142 HIMARS artillery vehicle spawns here. Manufacturing Commander Resource: Cruise Missile This flag usually sees the most action on the map, just like Flag C. The flag is positioned in-between two raised areas, one with machines that can be turned on via a small switch near them that activate the machines' crushing ability. Ladders lead to the top of these machines, with small steel-mesh bridges connecting the tops. On the other side, 2 machines provide cover, and several propaganda posters can be seen on the walls. The feature that allows you to activate the Levolution event is near this flag. It is activated upon interacting with a laptop on a table inside the warehouse, which starts a timer that counts up to detonation. To the west of this flag is a T-54 tank graveyard, with many unused bodies and turrets scattered that provides cover when advancing from both sides. The roof of this flag also has an elevated area, with a hatch either allowing players to climb up or blocking him. The AMR-2 MID can be found on the rooftop of this building. Train Tracks Commander Resource: Vehicle Scan This flag features several trains stopped at a train station. The trains here offer interactive doors, allowing the player to close or open them. When closed, they offer cover and hiding for the player. However, the doors can be opened or closed regardless of if you are inside or outside of the train cars. This map has 2 elevation levels, with the area to the west being slightly more elevated than the area to the east. One Quad Bike spawns here. Radar Tower This map features several cargo crates offering cover. A large building, much like the gas station from Kharg Island from Battlefield 3, offers cover. The main feature of this flag is the large radar tower right next to the flag, .50 Cal and TOW Missile emplacements can be found in the rocky forests near the flag. This flag spawns an LAV-25 or BTR-90. Rush This map has four stages in Rush mode, as the Russians assault the USMC at the tank factory. Stage 1 The assault begins on where it would be considered the "spawn" area for the Russians in Conquest. M-COM A is located in the back left of the bunker from the Attacker deployment, while M-COM B is located in the opening to the bunker on the right side. Stage 2 The fighting continues at the living quarters as both M-COMs are located in and around the buildings across from each other. M-COM A sits at the end of a hallway of the building on the right of the base on the first floor. M-COM B sits sideways on a semi-truck trailer next to the second building. The Russians receive a T-90 and an SPM-3, while the Americans receive their M1 Abrams. These will be the only vehicles that are available throughout the entire battle if the defenders are pushed back. Stage 3 The defenders are pushed back to the tank factory. M-COM B is located in the factory to the right next to industrial press machines. M-COM A is located underground of the factory to the left in an underside inspection station. Stage 4 The defenders retreat and make their final stand at the radar tower. M-COM A inside of the building at the front of the base. M-COM B sits downhill near some shipping crates. Obliteration Domination Defuse Defuse takes place in the same area as Team Deathmatch. Objective A This objective is located underground near a small flight of steps. It is near the collapse in the tunnel caused by the falling smoke stack, creating a fourth entrance into the tunnel. Objective B This objective is located in the tank scrapyard. It is in one of the pathway intersections. The tanks allow for some cover as well as defensive maneuvers to reach this objective. Deathmatch Squad Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch take place in and around the manufacturing plant. Gallery Battlefield_4_Zavod_311_Official_Screenshot.jpg|Official Screenshot of Zavod 311 zavod 311 box car.jpg|Gameplay on Zavod 311 ZavodCamo.jpg|Adaptive Paint that is unique to Zavod 311 Artbattlefield4_975104.jpg|Concept art of Zavod 311. Zavod: Graveyard Shift Zavod: Graveyard Shift (Russian: Завод: Ночная Смена) is the night variant of Zavod 311 introduced in Battlefield 4: Night Operations. Similar to Infiltration of Shanghai, it is a slightly modified variant of Zavod 311, focusing more on stealth and close quarters combat. Like Infiltration, it was initially tested on the Community Test Environment before being officially released. Overview Graveyard Shift's layout is identical to its daytime version, but takes place at night, with the map being very dark and light only being provided by the moon and active lights around the factory. A fog layer also covers the map, lowering visibility at a distance as well. As a result, nighttime weapon attachments like Flash Lights, night vision scopes, and Hand Flares see heavy use to navigate the map. Stealthy attachments, like flash and sound suppressors, can also be used to sneak around the dark map and avoid detection by enemies. Vehicles present on the map have also been adjusted, both factions still use MRAP jeeps, Quad Bikes, and MBTs, but Scout Helicopters and Mobile Anti-Air vehicles have been removed. Transport Helicopters are instead present to ferry soldiers around the map through the fog layer. All vehicles have some form of lighting active, however, and are much more noticeable at a distance than players are as a result. Conquest Deployments The Russian deployment is on the east end of the map, closest to A. The US deployment is on the west end of the map, closest to F. Flags Bunker Living Quarters Commander Resource: Infantry Scan Assembly Manufacturing Commander Resource: Cruise Missile Train Tracks Commander Resource: Vehicle Scan Radar Tower Rush Obliteration Gun Master Domination Team Deathmatch Gallery BF4 NightOps Screenshot 03 .jpg|A USMC Assault on Graveyard Shift BF4 Nightops2 silosoldier.jpg BF4 Nightops2 atv.jpg|USMC Assault riding an ATV BF4_ZavodGS_wide.jpg BF4_ZavodGS_soldier.jpg|USMC Recon firing BF4 Nightops2 gunmaster.jpg|Zavod 311's unique Gun Master loadout Videos Battlefield 4 Night Operations Playtest Footage|Playtest footage trailer Battlefield 4 Night Operations Cinematic Trailer|''Night Operations'' Cinematic trailer Levolution *The Levolution event the map centers around is a smokestack that can collapse once an active warhead in the factory is detonated, opening up new areas and closing others while making ground vehicles harder to use in the immediate area. *Inside the factory, there is a button near 4 machines that when pressed, the machines will crush anything that passes through. The main Levolution does not affect the machines in any way. *There are 4 cube storage containers filled with shells and other explosive items around the B, C, D, and E flags (Conquest Large) or A, B, C, and D flags (Conquest Small). Blowing it up with explosives or shooting the small red gas tank in each one will cause a massive explosion visible and audible across the map, killing any infantry and destroying any vehicle in its blast radius. *The boxcar doors at the Train Tracks flag are interactable, and can be opened and closed. Trivia Zavod 311 *The map was codenamed "Abandoned" during development, internal files still refer to it by this name. *When entering the factory grounds from the Russian base, there is a slogan atop the entrance, which reads, "ОРУЖИЕ ДЛЯ РОДИНЫ"; it can be roughly translated as "Weapons for the Motherland." *Originally, when the silo fell after the levolution event occurred, invisible barriers prevented navigating through and around much of the debris. These barriers were later removed via patch, and players can now freely run through the debris. *The only RGF vs USMC map to have the RGF as attackers and the USMC as defenders. *The Rush variant of the map received numerous changes following the Fall 2014 update to better balance out the gamemode on the map. Originally: :*Stage 1 featured M-COM A is located between two tank hulls, while M-COM B was located inside the underground bunker. :*Stage 2 features little changes in the location of the M-COM stations. M-COM A was slightly moved from the large room to the adjacent hallway of its respective building. M-COM B was originally in an already destroyed building on the other side of the base on the second floor. It was later moved outside of the building onto a semi truck trailer while the destroyed building was restored. As a result of this move, the nearby out of bounds area was expanded to allow players to better flank the M-COM station. :*Stage 3 features the M-COM station names switched. What was originally M-COM A (M-COM B) is still in the same position as it was originally set. M-COM A (originally M-COM B), however originally sat next to the large warhead in the warehouse which was used to trigger the levolution event immediately upon the M-COM's detonation. The station now sits further back in the warehouse with the levolution event occurring immediately at the start of the stage. :*Stage 4 featured the stations outside of a small building at the front of the base as well as inside of the radar tower. *The Living Quarters base features numerous portraits of Joseph Stalin, the former dictator of the Soviet Union, inside of the buildings. Graveyard Shift *"Graveyard shift" refers to a work shift that runs during the early morning hours, usually between midnight and late morning. *Graveyard Shift was originally incorrectly classified as a Final Stand map in the CTE. It was later reclassified to "Unknown" after the update to the CTE. *An audio easter egg can be found at the US Deployment in Conquest Large. If the light source is destroyed, leaving the entire area dark, then a spooky voice can be heard. YouTuber Jack Frags took the audio and sped it up to reveal that it is actually a slowed down reading of the back box art of Battlefield 2. It reads ''"Lock and load, soldier! You're shipping out to the high tech frontlines for modern warfare like you've never seen it. In this revolutionary sequel to Battlefield 1942, the action escalates to fever pitch with enhanced team play, advanced weapon systems, and the most intense internet firefights ever. All-Out War on the Modern Battlefield''https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aGP5IHAT3ho *In the game files this map is named MP_Abandoned_Night. References de:Zavod pl:Fabryka 311 Category:Maps of Battlefield 4 Category:Battlefield 4: Night Operations Category:Night combat